Lazos Rojos
by 7Nivans
Summary: Aeon & Cleon. Cuenta la leyenda que las personas destinadas a conocerse llevan un lazo rojo atado a sus dedos. Este permanece constantemente atado, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia.
1. Introducción

Historia ambientada en el año 1998.

* * *

¿ _Como hubiese sido la vida del Policía novato, Leon Scott Kennedy si al llegar a Raccoon City no hubiera infección?_

 _Este fanfic esta basado en un universo alterno en la vida del Agente Kennedy, varios personajes de otros juego y/o libros se alteraran en esta historia._

 _1998 y no hay rastro de caníbales oh muertos vivientes. Umbrella no experimenta con Virus y tan solo es una gran compañía farmacéutica, la cual ayuda en el crecimiento de la ahora Ciudad, Raccoon City._

 _El único registro que se tiene son de Asesinatos en la Ciudad, de los cuales aun no se han resuelto los casos._

 **Julio:  
** Una revista de recoge el testimonio de vecinos que afirman haber visto a unas criaturas extrañas, donde la investigación conduce al Bosque Raccoon. Se aprecia un aumento de los casos de accidentes y desapariciones en las montañas Arklay. La ciudad envía al equipo Bravo de los _S.T.A.R.S._ a investigar. Tras perder toda comunicación, se envía al equipo Alfa en su búsqueda.

Estos logran dar con la única sobreviviente del equipo Bravo. Debido a la falta de equipo y a la falla que tuvieron con el helicóptero, Bravo no pudo dar aviso al equipo Alfa. En el recorrido del equipo Bravo descubrieron un tren, el cual había sido asaltado y la mayoría de las personas fueron brutalmente asesinadas. Esta misión terminó desastrosa mente para el equipo Alfa, puesto que perdieron a la mitad de su personal en el transcurso de la misión, muchos de ellos asesinados donde ambos equipos no pudieron dar con los Asesinos.

Los supervivientes, liderados por Albert Wesker, tras volver a la civilización exigieron que se realizara una investigación profunda en la Mansión, lo cual fue negado por el jefe Irons. Irons, después, para evitarse más problemas decidió disolver la unidad.

 **Agosto:  
** El Alcalde anuncio que la ciudad contara con entre diez y doce nuevos agentes para que se unan a la nueva unidad _S.P.F._ de la policía de Raccoon City, como medida de respuesta a la suspensión de los _S.T.A.R.S._ y lo cual sea mas probable, se confirme sus suspensión de forma permanente.

También confirmo que las investigaciones sobre los once asesinatos y los tres taques causados por animales aun no han terminado y que el toque de queda seguirá aun hasta finales de este mes.

 **Septiembre:  
** Fuentes de información dentro del _R.P.D._ han revelado que el jefe Irons, esta pensando en presentarse como Alcalde de Raccoon City en las próximas elecciones, enfrentándose al popular Michael Warren, que ha permanecido a lo largo desde hace ya varios años.

Una joven de catorce años fue atacada por un extraño en un parque situado e el centro de la ciudad, la joven logro escapar y huyo corriendo la casa mas cercana. Después de dar aviso a las autoridades estos hicieron un registro exhaustivo, pero no encontraron el menor rastro del atacante. Debido a la serie de asesinatos caníbales que se produjeron, el departamento de policía se ha tomado muy enserio el ataque contra la joven, ya que la descripción del hombre era muy parecida a uno de los miembros de una banda.

El jefe de policía declaro que gracias a la incorporación de los nuevos agentes de policía, los cuales su llegada esta prevista pronto, los oficiales de patrulla se extenderán para incluir los bloqueos de viviendas.

* * *

 _S.T.A.R.S._ : Special Tactics And Rescue Service.

 _S.P.F._ : Select Police Force.

 _R.P.D. :_ Raccoon Police Department.

* * *

 **De ante mano me disculpo por alguna falta de ortografía y no tendré fecha exacta de actualización de capítulos.**

 **Este Fanfic es dedicado a una persona especial.**

 **Portada hecha por GabriellaNivans**  
 **Quien es mi autora favorita de todo Nivanfield. :D**

 **Espero lo disfruten.**


	2. Policía Novato

**Capitulo 1.**

28 de Septiembre de 1998.

Tras haber conducido cerca de una hora desde la ultima parada que hice, pude divisar a los lejos un gran cartel que indicaba que estaba llegado a la ciudad.

 _"Welcome to Raccoon City, home of Umbrella"._

A partir de este punto faltaba media hora para llegar a la ciudad. Esto era emocionante; iniciaria como oficial en la R.P.D. por mi gran desempeño, fui uno de los diez mejores en graduarse de mi promocion, mis superiores creen firmemente que aqui triunfare, solo espero que todo salga bien.

Decidi acelerar un poco mas, ya que iba tarde y mi turno iniciaba a las nueve en punto, para mi suerte hoy no habian tantos autos circulando por la carretera, esto era mejor a comparacion del trafico que tuve saliendo de Nueva York y el motivo por el cual me habia atrasado. Ya al avanzar mas, pequeñas granjas se hacian presente; el olor a pino comenzo a refrescar mi rostro, esto me hacia recordar a cuando venia de vacaciones con mis abuelos, pero en aquel entonces Raccoon City solo era un pequeño pueblo.

Al entrar a la ciudad esta era hermosa, era como un gran suburbio, era tranquilo, unn lugar donde las familias paseaban sin problema alguno, salvo uno... los asesinatos.

Estos ultimos meses habian sido horribles, varios asesinatos y sin resolver, los asesinos seguian sueltos; «si me ando con suerte quiza Irons note mi desempeño, al fin y al cabo mi entrenamiento fue de primera, a lo mejor y hasta me pide que ayude en el caso, ahora seria mi deber que estos asesinatos cesen.»

Para mi suerte ya conocia la ciudad, pude venir antes por la oferta de empleo, asi que ya habia trasladado el poco mobiliario que tenia a un apartamento y lo mejor era que el trabajo me quedaria a solo diez minutos. Lo unico malo en esto era que, debido al trafico no tendre tiempo para llegar a casa y desempacar. «Ahora si, nada puede salir mal, tengo un nuevo empleo y un lindo apartamento en una bonita y floreciente ciudad. A demas soy un tipo competente, inteligente y con cierto atractivo; esto sera facil.»

Cuando llegue a la estacion de Policia, aparque mi Jeep al frente de la calle, me dirigi a la entrada principal; era extraño, no logre visar a ningun Policia, todo estaba tan tranquilo; tras entrar el lugar era bastante grande y modesto, en medio se encontraba una gran estatua con una fuente. «aun que sinceramente no molestaba, al contrario, era hasta relajante.» Me diriji a la recepcion, puesto que aun no habia nadie que me recibiera.

Al estar en recepcion, no se encontraba nadie, habia una computadora y varios archivos, uno de ellos llamo mi atencion, se encontraba sobre la barra y con unos dobleces, mi curiosidad gano y lo tome para leerlo.

 _A: Leon S. Kennedy._

 _Enhorabuena por tu asignacion al departamento de policia de Raccoon City. Todos esperamos con ansias tenerte en nuestro equipo y prometemos cuidarte en todo lo posible._

 _¡Bienvenido a bordo!_

 _De todos los chicos del R.P.D._

Vaya, quien lo diria, sin querer era para mi. Seguido una joven con un traje gris salio de una puerta que se encontraba del otro lado de recepcion.

—Buenas señorita, soy Le...

—Leon Scott Kennedy, ¿Cierto? —La dama me interrumpe—. Perdona y es un placer, el jefe Douglas lo espera en el departamento de investigacion —dice señalandome la puerta por donde salio hace unos instantes—. Bienvenido. —Me estrecha la mano y despues se dispone a tomar asiento.

En lo personal, la joven era linda, morena, esbelta, sus ojos unos grises hermosos y labios gruesos, sin mencionar que usaba gafas.

—¡Bienvenido! —Se escucho a varias personas decirlo al unisono.

Encima mio caian serpentinas, tal parecia este era mi recibimiento. Al entrar a la oficina estaba decorado como una fiesta, con un cartel que decia "Bienvenido Leon", vasos, gorros festivos y comida; todos aplaudian mientras se acercaban a felicitarme.

—Gracias chicos, me alegra por fin formar parte de su unidad. —Les agradecia mientras me iba retirando las serpentinas del uniforme.

Los hombres me dedicaron unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Un placer conocerle Kennedy, soy Raymond Douglas, jefe en turno —Llega y me estrecha la mano—. Por ahora Kennedy, quiero presentarte a quien sera tu compañero, Roy.

Detras del jefe, salio un chico que aparentaba tener mi misma edad, era de tez palida y de cabello negro, usaba unas gafas y llevava consigo un chaleco.

—Mucho gusto, soy Roy Mcfly. —Se presenta dedicandome un saludo militar.

—¡Leon, cuanto tiempo sin verte! —Rodean mis hombros con un brazo.

—Hola Kevin... Lo mismo digo. —comente al notar que era Kevin Rayman, de quien habia tenido el placer de conocer las veces que vine por mi traslado.

—¿Es que esperabas a alguien mas? ¡estas hablando con el mejor policia de toda la ciudad! —exclama Kevin sonriente.

—¡Ja! quizieras, un excelente policia que no paso la prueba para unirse a los S.T.A.R.S.¡dos veces! ¿puedes creerlo? —comenta una joven que iba entrando a la oficina.

—Vamos Rita, apoyame ¿quieres? —demanda Kevin ahora abrazando a la chica—. Leon, no le hagas caso, a demas, ya estoy en la S.P.F.

—Jajaja gracias a que los S.T.A.R.S. se encuentran suspendidos, de lo contrario seguirias siendo un oficial comun —Rita se quita de encima el brazo de Kevin—. Un gusto por cierto, soy Rita Monroe. —Se presenta extendiendo su mano para saludarme.

—Asi que estas celosa por que yo fui trasladado, ¿cierto? —pregunta Kevin.

—En tus sueños Kevin. —Rita voltea los ojos y se marcha.

—Vamos chicos, dejen a Kennedy disfrutar de su fiesta. —interrumpe Marvin.

Ambos se despidieron de mi para ir con los demas, en cierta parte me alegraba esta sorpresa, era muy acogedor, los chicos reian y comian, todos felicitandome por el traslado. Tras pasar media hora, me dirigi a la Oficina del jefe Irons. Donde me nombro oficialmente Oficial de patrulla, aun que seria momentanio, ya que necesitaba observar mi desarrollo y desempeño en el campo para trasladarme a la S.P.F.

Despues fuimos a la sala de reuniones, donde Irons dio una explicacion breve de la estacion y sus diferentes departamentos; para finalizar, a Roy y a mi nos hizo entrega de las llaves de nuestra propia patrulla.

—Roy, como tu eres el que ya esta familiarizado con la ciudad, dale un recorrido a Kennedy —dice Irons—. Y bienvenidos, suerte.

Y asi prosiguio la noche, con Ray explorando la Ciudad; la verdad es que si ha cambiado bastante, al parecer Umbrella ah hecho a este pueblo mas famoso; ahora este contaba con una Universidad.

Ray era un chico muy callado, timido a decir verdad, tan solo se limitaba a nombrarme algunos de los lugares mas concurridos o famosos de Raccoon; si el sera mi compañero en todo lo que resta de mi estadia aqui, espero nos lleguemos a llevar bien.


	3. Discurso de Irons

**Capitulo 2.**

Momentos antes.

Después de la pequeña bienvenida que hubo en el departamento de investigacion, tuve que ir a la sala de reuniones; el jefe de la comisaria nos explicaria como estaba el asunto en la estacion. Tras llegar, se encontraban al menos unas seis personas mas.

—Bien chicos, ya pueden tomar asiento —demanda Irons —. Cómo saben, algunos de ustedes fueron solicitados para unirse a la nueva unidad y otros tan solo fueron transferidos.

—¡Yo! —interrumpió Kevin.

Algunos compañeros comenzaron a reir, pero una chica que se encontraba a lado de Rayman, tenia un rostro de decepcion; no habia tenido el placer de verla antes, la joven era sin duda hermosa, de tez acanelado ligero, cabello largo y castaño, podria decir esbelta, con un traje ajustado, que hacia resaltar su acentuada figura. La chica pudo notar que la estaba obserbando, 《como no lo haria, si no disimulo ni un poco》.

—Si Rayman, tu fuiste trasladado por ser uno de los mejores Policias, por ahora —refiere el jefe—. A lo que voy, espero que ustedes puedan ser tan bueno, o mejores que este entrometido —Señala a Kevin—. Recuerden, ahora son como los nuevos S.T.A.R.S; la ciudad depende de esta ustedes —Brian camino hacia una mesa que se encontraba a la derecha y de ahi tomo una caja—. Hoy les hago entrega de su primera unidad movil. Solo recuerden, hagan algo mal y terminaran como los especiales en rescate. —menciono al tiempo que iba tomando camino hacia fuera del aula, con una mirada atemorizante.

—Ese hombre si que da miedo. —hablo la bella joven de cabello castaño.

—No se porque, pero siempre eh tenido un mal presentimiento sobre el, vayanse con cuidado. —señalo Kevin mientras tomaba algo de agua.

—¿Y, por que tienes ese presentimiento? —consulto la chica.

—Han... estado circulando unos rumores, despues de que Irons se postulara para Alcalde; el diario local a estado sacando a la luz ciertos fraudes de el, aun que claro, el los acusa por difamacion. —explica Rayman.

—Entonces eso son, nada mas que calumnias, ¿no?

—No lo se Jessica, cada quien piensa en lo que cree es mejor. —responde Kevin.

Tras terminar el pequeño debate entre Jessica y Kevin, me dispuse a buscar a mi compañero. Para cortar camino, tomé el pasillo que pasaba por el cuarto de evidencias, hasta la sala de espera.

—¿Puedes hacer eso por mi? —escuche unos murmullos que provenian del otro lado de la puerta; al querer ingresar esta comenzo a rechinar, delatando mi entrada—. ¡Bien Roy! como tu eres el que ya esta familiarizado con la ciudad, dale el recorrido a Kennedy —Al avanzar, observe que la voz provenia del jefe Irons, quien conversaba con mi compañero—. Y bienvenido a ambos, suerte. —dice para finalmente marcharse.

—¿Todo en orden? —pregunte.

—S-si, andando. —balbucea Roy, al tiempo que acomodaba sus gafas.

Cruzamos la puerta de la sala de espera, rumbo a recepción para ir hacia la salida.

—¡Lo siento¡ —Se disculpo una joven, quien me había golpeado momentos antes el hombro.

—Descuida —aclare. La joven no portaba uniforme de oficial, llevaba consigo una chaqueta corta roja y unos pantalones cortos de color azul con negro; era pelirroja, de aspecto joven no mas de diecinueve o veinte años, de gran belleza y unos ojos grisáceos— ¿buscabas algo? es muy noche para estar aquí.

Demande.

—Estas en lo cierto —responde — estoy buscando a mi hermano, Chris Redfield, ¿lo conoces?

—No, lo siento.

Aun que no le conociera, el nombre de esta persona me resultaba familiar.

—Yo si —interfiere Roy—. Es un antiguo miembro de los S.T.A.R.S.

Cierto, ahora recuerdo; nos lo había explicado el jefe Irons hace un momento en la reunión.

—Has dicho ¿antiguo? —cuestiona Claire— ¿por qué? ¿qué sucedió?.

—Fueron suspendidos —declare—. Tengo entendido que fallaron en una misión.

—Estas en lo cierto. —afirma Mcfly.

—Vaya, muchas gracias —menciona Redfield sorprendida —. Supongo iré a buscarlo a su departamento. Adiós chicos.

Tras despedirnos de Claire, Roy y yo continuamos con el recorrido por Raccoon City.

Actualidad.

Calles de Raccoon.

—¿Has venido a alguno de estos clubes? —consulte.

—No, la verdad es que no creo sean mi tipo. —aclara Roy.

—Jajaja un día iremos, compañero.

Aun seguíamos con el recorrido, a penas pasaban de las once de la noche, esto de patrullar se estaba haciendo algo muy aburrido.

En instantes, cercas de nosotros logramos escuchar lo que seria una alarma.

—Tenemos informes de robo en el edificio de la compañía Umbralla, ¿alguna unidad cercas de Mision y Raccoon?. —informan desde central.

Roy y yo nos encontrábamos a unas calles del edificio mencionado.

—Aquí unidad 7,nos encontramos cercas de la posición, ya estamos en camino. —respondi.

Encendidos las sirenas y en segundos llegamos frente al edificio. Mcfly y yo decendimos del vehículo, cada uno llevaba consigo un arma y con precaución entramos a dicho lugar.

—¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Hay alguien?! —pregunte.

Nadie respondió. El lugar a penas era visible, las pequeñas luces activadas por el robo iluminaban el lugar y cesante ruido de la alarma comenzaba a ser algo molesto. Mi compañero y yo seguimos avanzando, pero aun seguíamos sin encontrar alguna persona. El edificio constaba de 6 niveles, ya estábamos en el segundo, pero era mas un pueblo fantasma.

—Roy, no creo que haya nadie, mejor ve al auto y avisa a central que fue falsa alarma — demande—. Yo continuaré revisando.

Mcfly asintió y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

Continúe con el recorrido hasta el 6to piso; ya en el nivel, un ruido captó mi atención, pareció ser algún metal golpeado. Seguí aquel sonido hasta que me guió a una gran puerta; procedí a abrirla lentamente, mientras estaba apuntando con el arma.

—¿Hay alguien? soy del departamento de policía. —hable.

La escasa luz de la linterna que portaba me dejo observar que me encontraba en una gran oficina, quizá del dueño de la compañia; pero esta estaba hecha un desastre, habían papeles y libros por doquier, algunos muebles fuera de lugar y... lo que parecía ser, pequeñas marcas de sangre.

Avance un poco mas, hasta que escuche unas pisadas detrás del escritorio.

—¡Salga de inmediato! ¡con las manos en alto! —exigi.

—¡Corre! —grito una joven que salio del escritorio.

Esta tenía el cabello corto y oscuro, algo desaliñado; pude notar pequeñas marcas de sangre en sus labios y llevaba sus brazos detrás de ella, como si los tuviera sujetados.

Detrás de la mujer salió una silueta oscura, quien la sujetó con fuerza de los brazos y le apuntaba con un arma.

—Suelta el arma, niño bonito. —hablo una persona detrás mío.


	4. Una Trágica Noche

**Capítulo 3.**

* * *

No tenia otra alternativa más que obedecer, era uno contra dos.

Levante mis manos y baje lentamente para dejar el arma en el suelo.

—Ya esta chicos, dejen ir a la dama. —manifesté.

—Mmm creo que no. —declaro la mujer que sujetaba a la joven.

—¡Alto ahí! —gritaron.

Volteé hacia donde hablaron y resultó ser mi compañero, Roy. El hombre que se encontraba detras mío comenzó a disparar-le, haciendo que Mcfly cayera al suela y regresará el disparo, por suerte Roy contaba con un buen chaleco anti balas; tras varios golpes efectuados por mi compañero, el hombre también cayó al suelo.

—¡NO! —vocifero la compañera del hombre, al mismo tiempo que arremetia contra nosotros.

Tome mi arma y huí de la linea de fuego lo más rápido que pude, logrando llegar hasta un sofá, pero Mcfly no tuvo la misma suerte. Al querer ponerse de pie, recibió más disparos, cayendo de nuevo, pero esta ves era diferente, con la luz de mi linterna observe que tras el ultimo golpe, salio sangre de su cuerpo.

—¡ROY! —grite estremecido.

Al no escuchar mas disparos por parte de la mujer, salí del escondite apuntando hacia el escritorio. Justo en ese momento observe como su silueta salía por una de las ventanas, rompiendo-la; corrí hacia ella, pero al ver hacia a bajó, ya no se encontraba, no habia rastro alguno.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunté a la joven.

La dama, quien me advirtió en un inicio, se encontraba de pie frente al escritorio, con su vista fija en mi compañero. Me acerqué a el lo mas rápido que pude; al revisarlo, note que las balas habían perforado varias veces su chaleco, permitiendo que una de ellas lo traspasará.

—Roy, tranquilo —comenté afligido— todo estara bien.

Tome la cabeza de Mcfly y la coloque sobre mis piernas. En eso, mi compañero levantó su mano y la colocó sobre mi brazo.

—L-leon... protege-la. —balbuceo.

Luego bajo su mano; sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco, de su boca salía sangre; el disparo perforó uno de sus pulmones, por lo que no duraría mucho.

Y finalmente falleció.

«¿Cómo mierda deje que sucediera esto? ¿por qué no hice nada? no es justo que mi compañero tenga que sufrir esto, ni siquiera tendría que suceder o al menos no a el, no tan joven».

—Lo siento.

Mencionó la joven, quien se agachó y se posiciono junto a mi; después colocó una de sus manos en mi hombro.

Igual ya no importaba, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Al menos podría cumplir el ultimo deseó de Roy. Tome a la joven del brazo e hice que ambos nos pusiéramos de pie.

—Tengo que poner-te a salvo —manifesté—. Vamos.

Comenzamos a caminar, con pasó apresurado, para salir de ese infierno lo mas rápido posible.

—Leon, ¿cierto? —preguntó la dama.

—¿Qué?.

—Tú nombre, ¿Leon?.

—Oh, si —comenté—. Oficial Leon Kennedy.

—Un gustó, soy Ada —Se presenta—. Gracias por salvarme.

 **[** Frente al Edificio **].**

Una ves fuera y a salvo, me dirigí al vehículo; subí a Ada y después solicité apoyó.

—Fue el —referí—. Yo no te salve, fue mi compañero —«Y así fue, Roy combatió contra esos secuestradores, aun sin saber a que o por qué se enfrentaba; lo hizo por el, y por la vida de esta mujer» reflexioné—. Ada, ¿qué sucedió? ¿por qué te tenían secuestrada? —interrogue— algo querían de ti como para tratarte de esa manera.

Señale los golpes y arañazos que tenia sobre su rostro y cuerpo. En segundos, la lluvia se dejo caer, sin pronóstico alguno; Ada y yo observábamos a través de las ventanas, con la vista fija en la gran corporación.

—Yo... no es algo que pueda decir, simplemente lo hicieron.

—Ya, pero sabes que puede volver a suceder, ¿verdad? —cuestioné— sólo, ten más precaución, no deberías estar sola tan noche.

Minutos después llego la unidad _S.W.A.T._ junto a una ambulancia y un vehículo policial. El jefe en turno descendió del automóvil, después yo y me encaminé hacia el.

—Kennedy, ¿qué rayos sucedió aquí? —interrogo el jefe, con su mano sobre su rostro, cubriendo-se de la lluvia.

—Es Roy, señor —formule—. E-esta muerto.

—¿Está seguro, oficial?

—Si, se encuentra en el sexto piso.

El equipo _S.W.A.T._ comenzó a desplegarse e ingresaron al lugar. Yo me dirigí por Ada y la lleve hasta la ambulancia para curar las heridas en su rostro y partes de su cuerpo.

La joven rondaba por mi edad, quizá un poco mayor, pero eso no le impedía ser hermosa; tenia puesto un traje de negocios negro, un conjunto de chaleco y falda, con tacones.

—¿Quién es la señorita? —cuestiona Raymond.

—Su nombre es Ada —replique—. Ella era rehén en el último piso.

—Bien, lleva a la dama a la estación, hay que hacer-le unas preguntas. —ordena el jefe.

Asentí y aborde mi unidad; conduci hasta la estación en completo silencio, «realmente debo tener mala suerte como para perder de esa forma a mi primer compañero, en mi primer día como oficial» pensé.

 **[** Estación de Policía **].**

En un pestañear llegue a la comandancia; baje del vehículo y ayude a la joven a ingresar al edificio. Una ves dentro, pedí un formulario a la secretaria en la recepción, llevaría a Ada a una sala de interrogatorios, esperando que resuelva las dudas sobre este caso.


End file.
